At Least I Think I Do
by yellow-ssi
Summary: Hari ini adalah hari yang membosankan untuk Jungkook sampai, Kim Taehyung, seorang pria di kelas Ilmu Pengetahuan Alam bilang kalau dia tertarik padanya dan mencuri ciuman pertamanya secara paksa. Ugh, Jungkook benci Kim Taehyung. Sangat benci. At least that what he thinks… /VKook/TaehyungXJungkook


Peringatan: fic ini gak masuk akal sama sekali. Ini ditulis berdasarkan fakta kecil yang lucu dan dikembangkan oleh logika tidak logis saya jadi pasti aneh.

Enjoy. Love y'all.

.

.

.

Terima kasih Tuhan, hari ini bukan hari Senin. Sekarang pukul sepuluh lewat tiga belas menit. Jungkook terlambat tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia berjalan melewati koridor kampus dan berhenti saat dia sampai di depan lift. Kelasnya berlangsung di lantai sembilan. Meskipun Jungkook benar-benar benci kecoa, terutama yang sedang terbang, dia lebih benci menunggu. Dia sangat benci menunggu. Jadi, dia menaikan volume _iPhone_ -nya lebih keras. Beberapa gadis bergosip sekitarnya dan dia kesal. Duh. Gosip hanya akan benar jika dia adalah orang yang melakukannya. Jadi, tidak. Tidak untuk gadis yang bergosip di pagi hari, _please_. Terutama tentang anak laki-laki. Tidak. Dia tidak peduli pada anak laki-laki sama sekali.

Dia sedang mengincar seorang kakak kelas yang lucu bernama Jimin. Dia adalah seorang senior lucu yang berada di tahun terakhirnya. Berita buruknya; Jimin akan segera lulus dan selain senior lucu itu, dia tidak tertarik pada anak laki-laki lain. Tidak, terima kasih. Itu hanya akan memberikannya sakit kepala.

Setelah terasa hampir satu dekade, lift terbuka. Dia masuk dan bersandar di biliknya. Sialan. Hari ini tidak akan menjadi lebih membosankan lagi, kan? Ini hanya awalnya dan dia sudah memiliki keinginan yang kuat untuk mengakhirinya. Kemudian, dia menatap beberapa orang yang masuk dan keluar sampai dia mencapai lantai sembilan. Dia dengan cepat keluar dan langsung pergi ke kelasnya.

Oke. Bagus sekali. Tak satu pun dari teman-temannya berada di sana. Mereka semua malas. Dia duduk di kursi di belakang. Dia mulai membuka bukunya dan sebagainya. Butuh waktu hampir lima menit sampai dia memutuskan untuk mengirim teman-temannya pesan singkat penuh makian tapi kemudian sebuah suara menghentikannya, "Bisakah kau meminjamkanku _headset_?"

Dia tidak yakin apa yang orang di depannya bilang sehingga dia bertanya, "Apa?"

"Bisakah aku meminjam _headset_ -mu?" ulangnya.

"Oh, _hands-free_? Tentu." Dia menyerahkan _earphone_ -nya pada orang itu dan kembali menatap ponselnya. Temannya akan mati sebentar lagi. Dasar pemalas. Kenapa mereka semua bisa jadi temannya? Kemudian, dalam sepuluh menit berikutnya, dia sibuk mengirim pesan untuk teman-temannya.

"Ini rusak?" Suara itu sekali lagi menghentikannya.

"Ya, aku lupa untuk memberitahumu." Dia berkata dengan senyum mengejek. Jungkook punya dua _earphone_ , tapi tentu saja dia tidak akan meminjamkan yang satu lagi.

Dia kembali mentap ponselnya. Sialan. Teman-temannya masih di rumah. Sudah hampir sepuluh terakhir tiga puluh! Ugh.

"Hahaha," Orang itu tiba-tiba tertawa senang. Apa-apan _sih_? Apa dia gila?

Jungkook tidak memberi respon apa-apa terhadap orang itu. Dia tetap menatap ponselnya. Paling hanya orang gila yang bosan belajar terus-menurus. Sebenarnya Jungkook tidak kenal siapa-siapa di kelas ini. Kelas ini hanyalah matakuliah umum yang harus diambil setiap mahasiswa agar, "Mahasiswa jurusan mana pun mengetahui ilmu-ilmu dasar." Ew. Jungkook benci alasan itu. Alasan itu selalu diutarakan dosennya setiap kali dia protes.

Dia benci semua matakuliah umum. Apa lagi, ini kelas ilmu pengetahuan alam. Ew. Jungkook tidak peduli bagaimana cara hujan turn atau apalah.

Dia menunggu beberapa menit kemudian salah satu dari teman-temannya muncul. Dia menghela napas lega. Terima kasih Tuhan. Setidaknya dia tidak menderita di sini sendirian. Seorang berambut hitam duduk di sampingnya dan tersenyum.

"Sialan. Aku sangat malas bangun pagi." Anak laki-laki itu mengoceh dan Jungkook menanggapi beberapa kali.

"Dan... ugh… kau tahu orang menyebalkan di kantin tempo hari? Dia ada di sini! Si anak pengganggu di kantin. _Hell_. Aku sangat ingin membunuhnya hari ini." Anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu mulai mengerang.

"Lakukan saja. Aku selalu ada di belakangmu." Jungkook tertawa sedikit.

Kemudian ketika dia menoleh, orang itu, orang aneh yang meminjam _earphone_ -nya menatapnya intens seperti dia akan memakannya. Apa-apaan? Tidak sopan.

Jungkook memutuskan untuk balas menatapnya dan orang itu tertawa pelan. Jungkook mengangkat alisnya. _Fuck_. Jangan bilang hari ini akan berjalan lebih menjengkelkan lagi dari ini. Ugh.

"Apa?" Dia memutuskan untuk mengirim sebuah tatapan membunuh karena orang itu tidak berhenti menatapnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kurasa aku tertarik padamu." Orang itu berkata dengan mudah dan tersenyum. Apa? Apa yang si bodoh ini katakan?

Tiba-tiba semua orang di kelas membeku dan menatap Jungkook, menunggu tanggapannya. Oke. Seluruh teman sekelasnya baru saja menatapnya terang-terangan. Bahkan mungkin dosennya di depan juga menunggu reaksinya.

 _Hell, what a graet day!_

Sialan. Ya ampun. Tidak sekarang, _please_. Hatinya baru saja berdetak kencang. Dia hampir memerah tapi, dia dengan santai menepisnya dan berkata, "Terserah."

Sebagian besar orang di ruangan itu tertawa dan mendesah. Jungkook memang bukan orang yang ramah pada orang asing.

"Maaf membuatnya jadi tidak menyenangkan," kata Jungkook sinis.

Ruangan itu terganggu oleh seorang anak laki-laki yang _super_ terlambat. Sialan si berengsek ini. Jungkook mengutuk. Sekarang sudah pukul sebelas. Dia benar-benar memilih jenis teman terbaik untuk menjadi temannya. Yang satu terlambat selama satu jam. Yang satu tidak berhenti mengutuk anak yang mengganggu di kantin, yang satu lagi memutuskan untuk diam di rumah karena mereka malas, dan satu lagi baru saja bangun... wow.

Teman _brunette_ -nya yang baru saja datang berjalan ke kamar dan tersenyum ke dosen dia bahkan mengatakan jelas kebohongan sialan seperti, "Macet."

Tuhan memberkati dia karena dosen hari ini adalah dosen yang sangat baik kalau tidak dia akan benar-benar mati.

Sekarang, siapa yang bilang _brunette_ selalu benar?

Kelompok mahasiswa di ruang kelas itu kemudian diam dan fokus kembali ke pelajaran sampai anak laki-laki berambut hitam tertawa terlalu keras. Jungkook mengirim sebuah tatapan peringatan kepadanya dan temannya itu mengedipkan matanya.

"Lihat ponselmu," kata dia.

Hanya butuh satu menit untuk Jungkook sampai dia membaca grup _chat_ dari teman-temannya. _Fuck_. Jungkook mengerang. Teman-temannya memang sangat pintar. Oh bagus sekali. Sekarang temannya akan mengejeknya.

"Berhenti tertawa. Aku akan membunuhmu." Jungkook memperingatkan si rambut hitam.

Di grup _chat_ mereka mereka semua bergosip tentang Jungkook dan pria aneh yang tadi meminjam _earphone_ -nya. Tuhan, tolong selamatkan dia. Jungkook mengerang lagi. Ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang. Tidak mungkin. Ini baru hari Selasa. Mengapa hari ini berawal sangat buruk? Ini bukan cara yang baik untuk memulai sebuah hari.

Dia mengetik beberapa teks _beracun_ sambil mengertakkan giginya. Ugh. Ini sangat memalukan. Benar kan? Gosip hanya akan menyenangkan jika dia bukan bagian dari itu atau jika dia orang yang melakukannya.

Salah satu temannya dari kelas lain berada di luar kelas dan sedang dengan perlahan mengelus dadanya karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Dia adalah seorang anak berambut keriting. Anak itu mengirim beberapa pesan tidak penting tentang orang aneh tadi sampai Jungkook tidak tahan lagi.

Sebelum dia tidak bisa berpikir, dia melangkah keluar ruangan dengan alasan, 'Ke tolilet,' dan mendekati temannya itu.

"Kau begitu mati." Dia menjerit.

"Hahahahaha sama-sama." Si keriting berkata sambil memegang perutnya.

"Itu tidak lucu!" Katanya.

"Ya, ini lucu sekali." Temannya membalas.

"Ugh." Jungkook memegang kepalanya kesal.

"Yang mana dia?" Si keriting tersenyum gembira.

"Yang di depan." Jungkook mengejek.

"Ow... pria dengan kacamata." Temannya mengedipkan matanya pada Jungkook.

"Dia agak manis." Tiba-tiba kata Jungkook.

"Kau baru saja mengatakan itu. _Yes_!" Si keriting berteriak.

Ugh. Jangan lagi.

"Terserah!" Jungkook menarik rambut si anak berambut keriting untuk beberapa detik dan menginjak kakinya. Dia kembali ke kelas dengan wajah super merah.

"Hei, tomat. Kita sebenarnya bisa mendengar percakapanmu dari sini." Anak berambut hitam di sebelahnya tertawa.

Jungkook menatap si aneh itu dengan wajah ngeri. _Hell no!_

Oh tidak. Tuhan, tolong buat sebuah lubang dan tarik Jungkook kesana sekarang! Dia baru saja bilang pria itu manis! Di depan semua orang! Di depan dosennya! Di depan pria itu!

.

Pria itu bernama Taehyung. Dia kebetulan senior. Dia akan lulus segera dan Jungkook sudah muak dengan senior lucu. Maksudnya, tidak lucu. Ugh. Yang ini tidak selucu yang satu lagi. Walau dia cukup manis.

Orang itu cukup normal sampai diskusi kelompok beberapa hari lalu dengan diskusi kelompok lain. Dia terlihat _sok_ tahu. Ew.

Dan… Ya Tuhan. Tolong buat temannya berhenti.

Jungkook dan teman-temannya sedang duduk di sudut ruangan dekat dengan AC dan mereka terus berbicara tentang Taehyung.

"Dia memintamu untuk pulang bersama-sama! _What a fucking fast move_!" Anak berambut hitam berteriak dalam sukacita.

"Astaga! Dia melakukan itu? Tidak mungkin!" Kali ini si _brunette_ berteriak.

"Sungguh. Orang ini sangat _terus-terang_. Dia juga meminta nomor ponsel Jungkook. _What a great semester, we have_." Tambah anak lain.

"Bunuh aku, _please_. Hahaha. Beritahu aku lebih banyak tentang itu!" Kali ini si keriting merespon senang.

"Dia hanya berkata, 'Bisakah aku mendapatkan nomor ponselmu?' Atau begitu kira-kira. Intinya adalah dia benar-benar suka Jungkook dan kita harus senang." Si rambut hitam melebarkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk dirinya sendiri.

" _Great_!" Si _brunette_ berteriak lagi.

Dan teman-temannya tertawa lagi, lebih keras. Jungkook mengumpat untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Tidak mungkin. Orang itu benar-benar mengirimnya pesan. Ugh.

Jungkook perlahan meletakkan ponselnya ke samping dan menghela napas malas karena teman-temannya terus mengoceh tentang Kim Taehyung. Dia memutuskan untuk membuka bukunya dan mengerjakan tugasnya. _Shit. What a great Tuesday._

.

Hari lain datang. Hari ini hari Kamis dan Jungkook berharap tidak ada lagi hari membosankan. Dia berdoa sebelum berangkat ke sini. Semoga hari ini berjalan lancar tanpa gangguan. Dia tiba di kelas dan duduk. Dia melihat Taehyung tersenyum padanya tapi dia mengabaikannya. _There's no way this person could go easy on him._

Dia menghela napas dan membuka bukunya. Tadi malam, dia sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Dia bahkan tidak mendapatkan waktu tidur yang cukup. Oh. Semoga saja hari ini menjadi hari yang baik.

Harinya berlajan lancar seperti yang dia harapkan, kecuali fakta bahwa teman-temannya telah menghilang setelah kelas berakhir. Dia mencari teman-temannya dan mengerang. Sialan. Inilah sebabnya mengapa mereka terus diam sedari tadi. Mereka merencanakan sesuatu.

"Mencari seseorang?" Suara yang baru-baru ini dia benci menyambutnya.

"Tidak" Jungkook mengejek.

"Kau _masih_ bisa pulang denganku. Tawarannya masih berlaku." Taehyung tertawa. Tentu saja. Teman-temannya pasti sudah merencanakan ini semua.

"Terserah." Jungkook memutar matanya.

Aneh. Ini aneh. Mereka berdua masuk ke lift dan tinggal tenang sampai mereka mencapai lantai pertama.

"Kau naik apa untuk pulang?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

Jungkook hanya menghela napas dan berjalan keluar lift. Dia tidak punya harga diri ya? Jungkook jelas-jelas menolaknya.

Taehyung terus mengikutinya sampai mereka mencapai area parkir.

" _Stop. Following. Me. Please_." Jungkook memberi tekanan di setiap kata-katanya. Dia menatap Taehyung dengan wajah marah.

"Kau tidak bawa kendaraan?" Taehyung menyeringai. Seringaiannya sangat seksi. Tunggu dulu. Tidak. Tidak. Itu menyeramkan. Ew. Tidak seksi.

"Apa pedulimu?" Jungkook berdecih.

"Mau pulang bersama?" Taehyung bertanya sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Jungkook berkata ketus.

"Kau terus terang sekali. Aku menyukainya." Taehyung tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tidak tanya." Jungkook menghela napas lagi.

"Hm." Taehyung bergumam.

Mereka berdua berdiri di sana selama beberapa menit tanpa berkata apa-apa. Mereka berdua hanya terdiam dan mentap jalan raya di seberang. Jungkook adalah orang pertama yang melakukan sesuatu: dia menghela napas lagi.

 _This will take forever._

"Oke." Dia berbalik ke Taehyung dan memberinya

"Oke apa?" Taehyung mengangkat alisnya, tapi Jungkook tahu betul bahwa orang ini sedang bermain-main.

"Berhenti pura-pura bodoh atau aku akan naik bus." Jungkook mendesis.

"Hahaha oke." Taehyung mengedipkan matanya.

.

Mobil Taehyung berhenti di sebuah pasar yang besar. Dia memberi Jungkook sebuah pandangan penasaran. Jungkook, di sisi lain, hanya menghela napas lagi.

"Apa? Rumahku satu blok dari sini dan ibuku akan membunuhmu jika dia melihat kita berdua, sekarang pergi." Jungkook menjelaskan dengan nada yang sangat malas.

"Oh, oke. Aku hanya penasaran. Aku kira kau tinggal di pasar." Taehyung tersenyum. Apa dia sedang mencoba bercanda? Ew.

" _No chance, dude_." Jungkook berkata sambil membuka sabuk pengamannya.

"Oke." Taehyung mengangkat bahunya.

Tapi, fakta bahwa tidak bergerak setelah beberapa saat sangat aneh dan memberi mereka berdua sensasi aneh. Perlahan-lahan, Taehyung mendekat ke Jungkook dan menangkap bibirnya. Itu hanya sebuah kecupan manis tanpa nafsu. Itu hanya sebuah niat yang manis untuk membangunkan Jungkook dari lamunannya karena Jungkook terus menatap Taehyung seolah-olah dia sedang menilai Taehyung.

Jungkook membeku. Dia tahu Taehyung mendekat tapi dia tidak bergerak. Dia tidak bisa bergerak.

Apakah dia menyukainya? Karena tidak mungkin dia membiarkan orang aneh ini menciumnya jika dia tidak.

Oh Tuhan.

Sekarang. Tolong bunuh Jungkook.

Jungkook sangat marah. Tiba-tiba dia punya keinginan untuk membunuh orang ini.

 _Bunuh dia._

 _Dia meminta kuburnya sendiri. Berikan padanya._

Jadi, dia mengangkat tangannya ke udara dan mendarat di pipi orang itu setelah dia berteriak, " _Fuck you_ ," dan lari.

.

Jungkook kesal. Dia lebih dari kesal. Dia memiliki dorongan yang sangat aneh untuk memecahkan kaca dan berteriak. Mengapa dia membiarkan orang aneh itu menciumnya?

Ya ampun! Dia pasti sudah gila.

Dia mengunci diri di kamarnya dan membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal. Wajahnya memerah seperti tomat. Dia malu. Dia marah. Dia bodoh.

Senior yang aneh ini pasti _fuckboy_ karena tidak mungkin dia akan menciumnya di bagian paling awal dari sebuah…. Apa? Apa yang cocok akan hal ini? Hubungan?

Persetan.

Dia rela membunuh untuk memutar kembali waktu. Seharusnya tadi dia langsung lari.

Kenapa dia mau pulang bersamanya tadi?

 _God._

 _God. God. God damn it._

 _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

Jungkook terus mengutuk sampai sebuah pesan muncul di ponselnya.

Itu dia. Si _fuckboy_. Dia tidak hanya _fuckboy_ , dia juga _tryhard_. _That's more than enough._

.

 _"Kau terkejut?"_

 _._

 _"Kau sudah lama jadi brengsek?"_

 _._

 _"Izinkan aku mengajukan pertanyaan, kau marah?"_

 _._

 _"Izinkan aku mengajukan pertanyaan,_ _did you choose the fuckboy life or did the fuckboy life choose you?"_

 _._

 _"I'm not and I was not trying to."_

 _._

 _"Diam."_

 _._

 _"Bagaimana dengan yang kedua?"_

 _._

 _"Astaga. Diam."_

 _._

 _"Kita perlu melakukannya dengan benar."_

 _._

 _"Fuck off."_

 _._

 _"Kalau begitu, kau harus berhenti memikirkannya."_

 _._

 _"Aku tidak memikirkannya."_

 _._

 _"Oh, tentu saja. Kau memikirkannya."_

.

Jungkook melempar ponselnya ke sisinya. Sialan. Kim Taehyung tahu cara berbicara dengan baik. Dasar penggoda. Jungkook perlahan menyentuh bibirnya. Tadi itu begitu cepat. Dia masih bisa merasakan bibir Taehyung pada bibirnya. Hah? Apakah dia sedang 'naksir' Taehyung?

Dia perlahan menyentuh jantungnya. Jantungnya berdekat begitu cepat. Sangat cepat.

Itu manis. Ciuman yang manis. Mengapa mereka harus memulai semuanya dengan ciuman? Aneh.

Ponselnya berdering lagi. Kali ini dia membuka pesan yang masuk dengan hati-hati.

.

 _"Percayalah kepadaku. Aku bisa melakukan yang lebih baik dari yang tadi."_

 _._

Anehnya, dengan pesan itu, Jungkook ganjil tersenyum.

 _No_. Dia tidak menyukainya. Dia tidak suka ciuman itu. Duh. Itu sudah jelas. Tapi, dia terus tersenyum sambil menyentuh bibirnya.

Kemudian setelah beberapa saat, ponselnya sekali lagi berdering.

.

 _"Tolong berhenti memikirkannya."_

.

Jungkook mendesah dengan cara yang dramatis. Ya ampun. Orang ini.

.

 _"Diam atau tidak akan ada yang kedua."_

 _._

Jungkook menjawab pesan Taehyung sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal dan mengerang. Pasti dia sudah gila.

 _He didn't like it. No he didn't! Well, at… least he thought he did._

.

.

a/n: Hing. Apa ini? Ini… drabble? Karena pendek. Cuma 2K. Ini ditulis beberapa tahun yang lalu pake bahasa Inggris dan dipost di wordpress saya buat lucu-lucuan dan ngisengin temen. Sebagian besar ceritanya berdasarkan kisah nyata. Sebenernya semuanya kecuali ciumannya. Wkwkwkwk. Gak jelas dah ini pokoknya. Komplen akan diterima dengan senang hati. Makasih banyak udah baca ^^


End file.
